


【AWM】祁醉觉得自己被针对了

by Jounyeats



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jounyeats/pseuds/Jounyeats





	【AWM】祁醉觉得自己被针对了

“本来晚上就能回来，但是去帮我爸妈拜访了个朋友，耽误了。”祁醉半躺在酒店床上，犯懒地囫囵吐字，“灯开亮点儿，让我好好看看你。”

手机屏幕上的视频窗口晃了晃，接着是对面走动的声音。

于炀凑回摄像头前的时候，脖颈被暖光衬得白白净净的，看着就让人想摸。

“宝贝儿，你不是开美颜了吧？咱的颜值没必要。”祁醉轻轻笑了声，却不是真的想要挖苦，“——我昨晚上给你咬的呢？我怎么都看不见了。”

屋子里空调开得足，于炀干脆把一件宽大的卫衣当睡服穿着。他抿了抿嘴，知道如果不按要求做，指不定祁醉要怎么折腾他。于是慢慢将脑袋扭到一侧，领口稍微扯了扯，暴露出锁骨上缀着的一枚淡红色的牙印。

祁醉想起头天晚上的情景。也不知是情至意尽口不择言，还是爱人压根儿是学坏了：祁醉弄得狠了他就拿眼神求情，眼角还泛着水光呢，还不忘认认真真提醒他别玩儿太过分，毕竟第二天还要赶航班；祁醉听他的慢点儿，属兔的小崽子便抓着床单喘，喉咙里时不时溢出一两下呜咽。正面操进去的体位，于炀还止不住地用脚踝勾他，哄得他情潮翻涌，差点憋出毛病来。

反正最终还是翻来覆去搞了半宿。他祁醉是年龄大了那么几岁，可谁家当老公的能喜欢被对象质疑性能力？

这本账不算清楚，于炀别想跑。

“喔——”祁醉眯起眼，目光十分专注地停留了片刻。

于炀熬不住他的眼神，急急忙忙把镜头转回脸上。

“这是一个，我怎么记得还有一个，在哪儿来着？”祁醉摩挲着下巴，装模作样地思考了几秒，突然一拍大腿，“想起来了，在我这儿呢。”

于炀的脸腾地红了。

“好像是……”

他故意停顿了一下。

“——你口的。”

于炀的口活儿生疏，祁醉正在慢慢教他。而昨晚的教学实践显然还是有些纰漏。一开始于炀被他的气息撞得发蒙，一张漂亮脸蛋埋在腿中央，瑟缩着不敢动弹。

祁醉一步步循循善诱，于炀战战兢兢地落吻。先从纹身开始，Youth的嘴唇一点点靠近，舌头探出一小截，按照爱人的指点湿润又柔软地扫过自己的名字。

Y-O-U-T-H。

舌尖描绘到最后一个字母的那一瞬间祁醉没了耐心，他重重地呼出一口气，没想到把于炀吓了一跳，失措地抿上了唇，紧张到牙齿也不小心在祁醉腹部划了一笔。这还不要紧，要紧的是于炀的找补——他垂低着眼，慌慌忙忙对着那一小块肌肤又亲又舔、一顿瞎蹭。经验不足的小年轻力度把控不好，自然就嘬了个显眼的爱痕。

祁醉把手机的摄像头往下挪。他在酒店只穿浴袍，房间里没人，他就风骚地敞着怀。祁醉让于炀一寸寸地看清他的身体，锁骨，胸肌，人鱼线……

再往下就十八禁了。

祁醉的手挂在内裤上，稍稍掀开了一些，视频界面依稀可以见到刺青的边缘。

“怎么回事儿啊小哥哥，闭麦了？”他的声线依然懒洋洋的，不过非常清晰。话音刚落，手机扬声器就传来一阵杂音。祁醉一看，于炀把耳机戴上了。

“……没，没有。”

“那还不跟你的色情主播互动一下？”他又把内裤往下扒了点，Youth的字母露了大半。而且，现在甚至可以看到……

祁醉下身的轮廓。

祁醉低低地笑了笑，“准备好打赏没有？我很贵的。”

于炀的呼吸急促起来，身为新一任的神之右手，眼下居然手软得拿不住手机。他只觉得对面这个人说话时喷出的热气就洒在他的耳边，让他烫红了脸。一阵静默后，于炀突然把手伸向屏幕，彻底挡住了自己的所有画面。

祁醉只看到一片黑暗。

“宝贝儿？”

于炀沉默了这么久，终于鼓起勇气回答他。

他的语速有点快，像是被逼急了。

“我，我想……等你回来再做剩下的。”

祁醉愣了愣，哭笑不得地结束了他的限制级撩骚。

天时地利人和，他今儿个一样没占。

他无奈而咬牙切齿地把自己收拾好，决定等视频聊天结束后进行脑内复盘，自罚一篇调教失败的仔细反思。


End file.
